A New Year's Kiss
by LovelyKouga
Summary: DaisukexSatoshi YAOI: Daisuke finds himself locked inside Mr Harada's den at a New Years party, he wants to share a kiss with Risa and it's half an hour till midnight! However he comes across Hiwatari, passed out on the sofa. The clock chimes 12...
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke glanced at the huge grandfather clock in the corner

Chapter 1

Authors note: There will be a lemon and more of an intro as to how Daisuke got locked in Mr. Harada's den to begin with. Please review this is my first D N Angel fanfic and yaoi one but I'm an avid fan of the show and Daisuke/Hiwatari pairing it is so obvious and ment to be. And I love to write fluff AND hot lemons so look forward to that! X3

Daisuke glanced at the huge grandfather clock in the corner. Only half an hour 'till midnight, and he was stuck in this godforsaken room! It all seemed so unfair; he'd finally had a chance, well, more like an excuse to share a kiss with Risa and now this happens. Trapped, ALONE.

"DAMN!" He yelled, kneeling to the floor. He punched it in a brief flash of anger and sat down heavily on the Persian rug, covering his face with his hands. Things like this always happened to him, always. That was him, all right, clumsy Niwa. He'd probably have to stay in this room 'till the maids came in the morning to clean. But if he was lucky, someone might actually notice he wasn't there and raise the alarm. Yeah right, the only person who actually knew he was even at this party was Sahara, and the last time he'd seen him he was half-drunk and busy trying to chat up girls. He'd be at that all night, probably. Daisuke sighed heavily, dropping his hands from his face.

'Well, no use sitting here sulking, might as well try to entertain myself 'till I feel sleepy…I guess I can read a book or something.' Daisuke thought, gloomily. He stood up slowly, and blinked several times, teetering on his feet. Whoa, that's right, the only reason he'd mistook this room for the bathroom is because he was slightly tipsy. He steadied himself and squinted through the window with the bars. The moon was full; yet, he hadn't noticed how dark it actually was. He stumbled forward, waving his arms in front of him like some sort of zombie, attempting to feel his way across the room. He felt slightly stupid, tripping over furniture and catching his feet on the rug. "AHH!" He cried, as he tumbled over onto the leather sofa. He gasped as he realised he'd landed on something…No, _someone. _The someone groaned in pain and rolled over onto their back, it was obvious they had been asleep. Their breath smelled slightly of alcohol, and Daisuke knew this because he was lying directly on top of them. He blushed and mumbled a 'sorry' at their compromising position before attempting to roll off of them. He was about halfway off before the person shot out an arm and pulled him back on top of them. Their arms encircled his waist and pulled him close in a tight embrace, resting their head on his shoulder, their breath tickling his ear. Daisuke was confused and more than a little embarrassed, he politely didn't say anything and instead tried to disengage himself from them, but they pulled him even closer, and wrapped their legs around his. Daisuke could tell it was a boy now, as his stomach was in direct contact with the other boy's groin. The boy moaned slightly and ran one hand through Daisuke's hair, slowly, almost lovingly. Daisuke was a little scared now, and he thought he'd better say something before things got out of hand. 

"Um, e-excuse me? Could you let me go…Please?" 

The boy shifted violently underneath Daisuke, as though he was jolted out of a deep slumber. There was a prolonged silence, both were as still as the dead. Then…

"Niwa…?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hiwatari?!" 

Hiwatari hurriedly unwrapped his legs and pushed Daisuke off him, for which Daisuke was grateful. This was all too weird. 

Hiwatari sat up on the couch and flicked the desk lamp on, filling their corner with light. Daisuke blinked and stared at Hiwatari. His tie was loose, the freshly ironed, white shirt unbuttoned at the front, revealing his chest and torso. Periwinkle locks were messy and dishevelled, hanging in front of his eyes that were blurry and unfocused without his glasses. He rubbed them and looked blearily at Daisuke, sitting on the floor again with a confused expression on a rather flushed face. He'd obviously been drinking, too, he thought.

"What are you doing in here?" They said in unison. 

Hiwatari smiled faintly, and patted the sofa. "Sleeping, until you very rudely straddled me."

Daisuke started, blushing, and crossed his arms defiantly. "I was locked in here by that butler, and I was trying to find my way out until I fell! I didn't…didn't _straddle_ you!"

Hiwatari closed his eyes briefly and crossed his arms too, subtlety mimicking Daisuke. "I know that, I was only teasing." He said. His voice held overtones of amusement. Daisuke looked away and pouted slightly, but said nothing. The older boy stood up and offered a hand to him. "We should at least try to find a way out."

Daisuke agreed and accepted the hand, pulling himself to his feet. 

"I've already tried to find a way out, but…I dunno, you're smarter than me, maybe you can think of something." Daisuke said, not looking at him. Hiwatari glanced sideways at the red head, noticing his cheeks were still rather pink. Uh oh, had something happened? Knowing his tendency to talk in his sleep…it was more than likely. Hiwatari wouldn't lie to himself, he frequently had dreams about the other boy. Some, quite…provocative. He just liked everything about him, except for the fact he had the phantom thief Dark inside of him. He hated that side, it was bittersweet, Daisuke was both the man he hated and the boy he liked. But really, Daisuke was irresistible. The way he could never hate his friends, the cute way he looked when he was embarrassed, and those soulful, expressive red eyes. His smile, his voice, his body, his smell… He shuddered and walked quickly to the door, breathing heavily. Hiwatari had great trouble holding himself back around Daisuke, every look, every accidental touch made him fill to the brim with emotion, with lust, sometimes so intense he was sure Krad would burst forth out of his body. Tonight was especially difficult, his senses were blurred and his mind loose, the alcohol was still pumping through his body. His vision began to swim in and out, his fingers felt numb but he could feel the sweat on his palms. He placed one hand on the doorknob but didn't attempt to turn it, merely stood there, swaying slightly.

Daisuke turned and looked quizzically at him, taking a few steps forward. "Hiwatari? Did you hear me? Hiwatari? What…what's wrong?"

The older boy's shoulders shook, and without warning he collapsed.

"HIWATARI!" cried Daisuke, lunging forward to catch him. His catlike reflexes were finely tuned thanks to his phantom thief training, and he managed to get to him before he hit the floor. Daisuke had never been so thankful for these skills, for there, inches from his friend's head, there were nothing but, cold, hard tiles.

Daisuke grunted with the effort of hoisting Hiwatari up, but he was strong and managed to drag him over to the leather couch.

Daisuke mothered him for a while, plumping up the pillows and checking his temperature, and then he focused on trying to wake him up. He didn't know what had happened, and was oblivious to the fact that he had been extremely close to being locked in the room with Krad. Hiwatari had fainted with the effort of trying to contain his emotions, in other words, he had protected Daisuke. He couldn't sense Dark in Daisuke very strongly, so had he turned into Krad, Daisuke would have been defenceless.

Daisuke began by shaking him slightly, calling his name, touching his face. Hiwatari's eyes fluttered open, but they were blank. Daisuke was truly worried now, what if he needed medical help? But he pushed these thoughts away. There was nothing he could do now; he'd done all he could. He'd have to play the waiting game and hope that Hiwatari would come to. He surveyed the large room, his gaze wandering over the many leather-bound books, the bar with numerous labels of whisky and rum, the huge portraits of the Harada twins. Daisuke's heart skipped a beat and he stood up quickly in shock, spinning around to look at the grandfather clock. '5 minutes to midnight?! No…NO! I'll never get out of here in time.' He thought, sinking down into the couch next to Hiwatari. He almost sobbed in disappointment, he had dreamed of this night for so long, and now his plans were all in tatters. Instead of being with Risa, dancing, having fun, and possibly sharing a kiss…He had been stuck in her father's den for half an hour, with Hiwatari. Not that he disliked Hiwatari, quite the opposite really. Despite their destinies and family heritage claiming that they were to remain sworn enemies for all of time, they had grown to respect each other and even were showing signs of friendship. Daisuke sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and turned to check Hiwatari's temperature again. 

"WOW!" He exclaimed, recoiling slightly with the heat. "Oh, you're burning up…" 'Poor Hiwatari, he doesn't seem well at all…' He stroked his forehead, a sympathetic look gracing his face. Hiwatari shifted around in his sleep and hummed contentedly, leaning into his touch. Daisuke stopped abruptly and stared at Hiwatari wonderingly. He didn't think he was imagining it. Curious now, he moved his fingers across Hiwatari's forehead, making his way slowly down to his neck and ear. Hiwatari sighed and Daisuke thought he saw a flicker of a smile play across his lips. He touched them briefly, they were a delicate pink colour, and so supple. They sprang back when his fingers left them, and the smile was very noticeable now. He traced the line of his jaw and gently, with one finger, tenderly stroked a line down his bare chest. Hiwatari breathed heavily and the softest moan escaped his lips as he arched his back, pressing himself onto Daisuke's tentative hand. Daisuke blushed deeply, he couldn't believe he was getting such a reaction from him, couldn't believe he was even doing this, and yet…it wasn't unpleasant as such. His skin was hot, and it felt good under his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Turn back now if you don't like fluff and smut…XD

The grandfather clock's big hand clicked to the '12', and began to chime. The sound reverberated off of the walls, echoing loudly around the room. Far away, Daisuke could hear cheering and clapping, and shouts of 'Happy New Year!' He looked out the window, and could see reflections of fireworks way out in the distance. He turned back to Hiwatari.

He was awake, his eyes were open wide, and they were staring directly at Daisuke's hand.

It was still on his chest.

Oh god.

Daisuke's blush deepened and he quickly made to move his hand. "Sorry! I was just uhh…Hiwatari, what…?" His hand wouldn't move, the older boy had grasped it firmly with one hand, and had sat up on the couch.

The clock chimed 8.

"Niwa…" He breathed. Daisuke's eyed widened, the deep, blue ones looking back at him were clouded with lust.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, his hand trembling against Hiwatari's chest.

"Don't stop."

The clock chimed 10.

Daisuke froze as Hiwatari leaned in, closer, closer…His face was mere inches away. Daisuke could almost feel Hiwatari's lips brush his. Hiwatari flattened his hand against the younger boy's, and guided it across his chest. They both gasped as Daisuke's hand grazed the hard, sensitive nub, and he leaned once more into his touch, breathing a little bit faster, forcing Daisuke's hand to increase the pressure with his own.

The clock chimed 12.

Hiwatari's lips had found Daisuke's, and they shared a tentative kiss. Daisuke gasped into the kiss, his eyes opening wider still. He pulled away, not looking at Hiwatari, shy and confused. He'd gotten a kiss at midnight, just not from the person he thought he would. EVER would.

"Hiwatari, I don't know…I-I mean, we're both guys. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" he whispered, his eyes flicking upwards to meet the older boy's. Hiwatari narrowed his eyes slightly, and grabbed Daisuke's shoulders, pulling him closer, then moved his arms across his back to hold Daisuke against himself. He moved his lips to Daisuke's ear, and whispered into it.

"If we both want it, Niwa, I don't think it's weird at all. Does it feel good to you?" Daisuke flinched a little as Hiwatari started to kiss the sensitive spot under his ear. He made a trail of light kisses down his neck and reached his collarbone, starting to lick and suck. Daisuke closed his eyes and moaned, yes, it felt good all right. Hiwatari smiled against his neck and continued with kisses across his collarbone, his hands making their way up inside Daisuke's shirt. They found the nipples already hard, and began to pinch and squeeze them gently, rolling them between forefinger and thumb. Daisuke moaned again and shifted to get closer to him, and Hiwatari pushed him against the back of the couch, straddling him in the process.

"Does it feel good, Niwa? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, abandoning the red head's neck and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Daisuke muttered a muffled "mmf" and moved his arms around Hiwatari's neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Hiwatari had to smile into the kiss at how quickly Daisuke had turned, it was obvious he was incredibly nervous, but as he was finding out the pleasure far outweighed any embarrassment he might be feeling. Hiwatari broke the kiss and held Daisuke back.

"Tell me how much you like it."

Daisuke was breathing fast, and his cheeks were tinged with an adorable shade of pink. Hiwatari stroked his face and grinned as the blush reached his ears.

"W-what? You're so mean…" Daisuke said quietly, staring at Hiwatari's lips. He wanted to feel those lips again, taste them…

"You heard me. Tell me, come on Niwa…" Hiwatari said cajolingly, wagging a finger at him. He was enjoying himself, making Daisuke beg for it was…dare he say it…A bit of a turn on.

Daisuke frowned and looked away, then back again. He seemed hesitant, Hiwatari was sure he was having second thoughts. 'How stupid am I…I have him right where I want him then I ruin the mood trying to fulfil one of my fantasies! I'm so-'

"Please, Hiwatari…"

'What?'

"Please…Please. It feels so good and I, well, I kinda like you, Hiwatari. I guess I've just been so fixated on the girls in my life I never paid any mind to the…Boys. Please, kiss me. But somehow…I feel I want more than kissing." He said the last part with the reddest face Hiwatari had ever seen. He was taken aback, he hadn't been expecting this at all, and he'd always thought their relationship was so one-sided. It was true, he hadn't failed to notice Daisuke's infatuation with the Harada girl, heck it was painfully obvious. Of course he'd been jealous, but while she was in the picture he'd never thought that the cute red head would even give him the time of day, any thought at all.

Daisuke was waiting patiently while Hiwatari was processing all he had said, but he didn't want to wait any more. He pulled Hiwatari towards him and kissed him forcefully. Hiwatari was taken aback, especially when Daisuke started to run his tongue across his mouth, silently asking for entrance. Hiwatari obliged, and it wasn't long before they were fully making out. Their shirts were off, Hiwatari was running his hands up and down the sides of Daisuke's body and Daisuke rubbing his across Hiwatari's bare back.

………………………………………LEMON ;D……………………………………..

Hiwatari ground his groin into Daisuke's, making them both moan with the pleasurable friction. Hiwatari did it again and again, his thrusts becoming faster as he started to get an errection. Daisuke dug his nails into Hiwatari's back, leaving small indents in his skin. His head was thrown back, his mouth agape, eyes glazed over, and the older boy started to tease the younger's nipples again to enhance the feeling. Daisuke moaned and suddenly grabbed Hiwatari by the waist and started grinding back, pulling his hips forward so that they would meet at the same time. He gasped and writhed beneath Hiwatari, eyes shut tight and his lips parted again in a silent scream at the tightening sensation in his navel. Hiwatari kissed him long and deep, running his tongue all around his mouth. But he was panting hard as well and had to break the kiss as he ran out of breath. Daisuke trembled as a wave of pleasure rushed over him, and he reached out for Hiwatari with shaking hands. Hiwatari took his hands in his own, kissing the backs of them and placing them on his face. Daisuke leaned in for another kiss, it was longer this time, and Hiwatari thought it very unlikely that he would ever be this turned on in his life as he started removing Daisuke's pants. The red head whimpered as the friction stopped, and he bucked his hips violently against Hiwatari's hands as they removed the last article of clothing. Hiwatari smiled and froze, enjoying his moment of complete dominance. It was painfully obvious Daisuke was a virgin, so unused to such feelings, so out of control. His smile grew as Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, wondering what was going on. Hiwatari continued to stare, his eyes wandering everywhere over Daisuke's exposed body. The soulful red eyes and hair, the slightly muscled stomach, and even to the graceful curve of his manhood. Daisuke shifted uncomfortably under his devouring eyes, it was so embarrassing, what was he planning to do?

The real question was what WASN'T he planning to do?

"I know what you want, you dirty little angel." Hiwatari said quietly. Daisuke blushed and had to agree, his position was that obvious. He was lying spread eagled on the couch, naked, in an obvious state of arousal. He attempted to modestly narrow the gap between his splayed legs, but Hiwatari leaned forward, grabbing his knees and opening them even wider. He quickly lowered himself down between the gap and started licking at the base of Daisuke's manhood, making smooth, slow strokes to the very tip, and tasting the little bead of pre-cum that had formed there. Now it was Daisuke's turn to stare as Hiwatari took all of him in his mouth, and started to deep throat him. He hummed contentedly which caused quite a reaction out of the red head, as the vibrations that coursed though his body made him harder than he ever thought possible. He threw his head back and his hands snaked over his own body, touching his face, his neck, and his chest. Hiwatari followed suit, massaging all the tender spots he could reach, his mouth never leaving its place. Daisuke started moaning, and they became louder, longer and more frequent as Hiwatari began to pick up the pace. Daisuke clutched at Hiwatari's hair, and without warning shoved his head down with his hands as he came with a scream of ecstasy parting his lips.

Hiwatari gagged a little but still managed to swallow all that had erupted into his mouth. He wiped it with his sleeve and raised an eyebrow at Daisuke, who giggled a little despite being quite out of breath.

"Sorry…about…that!" He said between pants. "I should…have…"

"-Yeah, a little warning would've been nice." Interrupted the older boy, stroking Daisuke's face affectionately. "But, you know, maybe you can make it up to me."

Daisuke sat up and gave him a confused look, "What did you have in mind?"

Hiwatari didn't answer, but instead he pushed Daisuke back down on the loveseat and shifted his attention to back between his legs. He zipped down his own fly and removed the rest of his clothing, revealing a turgid cock that almost seemed to be pulsing with anticipation. He positioned himself against Daisuke's opening and began rubbing the tip of his errection all around it. Daisuke jumped a bit, he wasn't expecting this at all. But that didn't mean he didn't want it. Because he did. He wanted it bad. Daisuke tested himself against Hiwatari, and found that Hiwatari's cock was wet and slippery with a small amount of cum.

Hiwatari screwed up his face in an effort to stop himself blowing his load before he was ready. But it was so hard, Daisuke was eagerly pushing himself against his manhood, convinced that it would fit inside with no trouble at all. But Hiwatari knew this wasn't so…He'd masturbated before with his fingers and found that it was hard to let even three fingers inside all at once. Daisuke needed preparing first before ANY anal sex was to take place. I mean, sure, they were both horny beyond belief, but Hiwatari wanted to hurt Daisuke the least amount possible for their first time. So he changed his mind, backing away from Daisuke a bit so that his mouth could reach Daisuke's opening. Daisuke began to protest but he was silenced when Hiwatari pushed his tongue inside him, stretching him but also lubricating the small hole with his saliva. The red head closed his eyes and tried to assess what he was feeling, it felt weird but not so weird that he wanted Hiwatari to stop. He'd never had anything up there before and wondered if he'd really feel…Good. He recalled a time when he had had to go to bed transformed as Dark for one of the first times, and when Dark was sure Daisuke was asleep he had started touching his new body. Innocently enough at first, but it had been so long since he'd had this opportunity to be alone with this body. It wasn't long before Daisuke was woken by a strange feeling somewhere deep inside of himself…except it wasn't his body that was feeling it, really. Where Dark's hands went, Daisuke's hands seemed to follow, when Dark moaned Daisuke felt the same sound escape his own lips, and he vaguely recalled Dark turning over onto his hands and knees and reaching behind himself…

Reaching into the same place Hiwatari was now inserting his own fingers into. Daisuke blushed at the memory and pulled away from the intruding fingers, but Hiwatari would have none of that. He'd gone too far for either of them to back out now, and he pulled his friend closer and inserted the finger again. Another followed, then another, and Hiwatari was impressed. Daisuke showed signs of discomfort, but not of the searing pain Hiwatari remembered from his first time of exploring back there on himself. Hiwatari moved his fingers in and out, slowly at first, always slowly at first he told himself. Then a bit faster and deeper his fingers explored. Daisuke inhaled sharply and thrust himself against Hiwatari's fingers as they touched a certain special spot inside him. Hiwatari smirked and touched that spot again, receiving the same reaction out of Daisuke.

God, that was hot.

Again.

Again.

And again…a bit harder.

Daisuke's heart was racing a mile a minute, slamming against his chest as he fucked himself on Hiwatari's fingers. He cursed himself inwardly for pushing away Dark's advice after that night. Had he known pleasuring himself up the ass would be just as satisfying as pleasuring his cock, his masturbating would have been much more…

He didn't get to finish his train of thought as he gave in to the feeling, grabbing Hiwatari's hand and thrusting it up into himself with even more force. This was unbelievable, better than unbelievable, and all he knew was that he wanted more. He was so close…

Then, Hiwatari quickly yanked his hand out of Daisuke, making him yelp both with pain from the sudden withdrawal and with frustration from losing what was pleasing him. Just as Daisuke was about to complain to Hiwatari, he saw the older boy opening something from a small packet. Hiwatari looked up and showed him what was in it, a condom. Daisuke let out the breath he had been holding in and smiled thankfully at his friend's mature thinking. He had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't even paused to think about the consequences. Hiwatari slipped the condom over his manhood and thanked the lord he always carried one with him, you never knew when you'd corner someone at a party you'd had a crush on for five freaking years…And it was always good to avoid ruining an expensive sofa with suspicious white stains.

Daisuke snapped to attention as Hiwatari straddled his hips and he felt something much bigger and hotter than a finger slide into him, and then he realised. He had almost gotten off twice now, and Hiwatari hadn't even blown his first load.

Hiwatari sighed. Finally, he was getting what he'd been looking forward to for the past…How many years was it now? He'd lost count. But it was happening, really happening! As if to prove this point, Hiwatari thrust heavily into Daisuke, groaning at the new sensation of hot, tight, wet walls surrounding him on all sides. Daisuke cried out his name and matched his pace thrust for thrust, jerking his hips upwards every time. Hiwatari panted heavily, and although Daisuke's eyes were closed he could still hear his quick, rhythmic grunts as he drove into Daisuke time and time again. Neither boy had felt anything so wonderful in either of their young lives, the pleasure surging through their bodies was almost unbearable, almost made them want to stop to catch their breath. But neither slowed down. Daisuke could feel how close Hiwatari was to breaking point, so he moved his hand down to his dick and started pumping furiously in time to Hiwatari's movements. His other hand moved around to the back of Hiwatari, and he began pulling him into himself more roughly.

'This is all too much!' the younger boy thought. 'I feel like I'm going to explode!'

And he did, all over his hand and stomach.

"Sa-SATOSHI!" he cried.

Hiwatari felt Daisuke's muscles tighten around his manhood. That coupled with the absolutely breathtaking look of Daisuke's face as he came set him over the edge, and he thrust once more into Daisuke before cuming into him. Daisuke felt the spurt of hot seed and cried out his friend's name again before flopping back on the sofa, quite out of breath. Hiwatari collapsed forward on top of Daisuke and they lay like that for several minutes, both panting hard. Eventually their breathing became regular again and the blue haired boy pulled his manhood out of Daisuke, slowly. Thick, white liquid seeped out of the condom and pooled around his legs, and he moaned, missing the sensation already. Hiwatari smiled at this and brushed his lips gently against Daisuke's, sharing another searing kiss. Daisuke responded instantly and wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him closer in a tight embrace.

"Dai-…I mean, Niwa, we should probably get dressed before someone realises we're gone and comes looking for us." He said regretfully, trying to wriggle out of the hug.

"Just a little while longer…Satoshi." Daisuke said, and his eyes widened as he said the name. "I-I'm sorry, I meant to say Hiwatari…"

"Daisuke, it's okay now. I think we're in an intimate enough relationship to start calling each other by first names." Hiwatari grinned, looking at Daisuke with rather suggestive eyes. "…Besides, it's quite hot when you call my name out like that."

He let go of the older boy and he looked away. "Like…That?" Daisuke asked, his cheeks suddenly flushing with a hot shade of red. "I-I assure you I don't know what you're talking about!"

"OHHH SATOSHI!" Hiwatari cried, mimicking Daisuke's orgasm. "Ohh…mmph, y-yeah your cock is so big and hot!"

Daisuke pouted and smacked him lightly on the arm in a playful manner. Hiwatari pretended to look hurt and rubbed his arm with a sad look in his eyes, but really Daisuke could see they held a touch of amusement.

"C'mon…let's get back to the party. It's probably time to go home anyway." He said, grabbing his clothes and starting to dress. Daisuke nodded in agreement and followed suit, beaming at his friend. His mum had been right…It did pay to be social, and New Year's parties were fun.

A few minutes later, both were doubled over laughing as they found a key to the den's door under the mat.

The clock chimed one.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"RISA!!" Mr. Harada roared, barging into the twin's room and grabbing the sleepy teenager by the arm.

"Ow! Hey, dad! Be quiet I'm trying to sleep!" She moaned, snatching her arm away and turning to face the wall. "I had a late night last night!"

"That much is obvious! But do you mind explaining how THIS-" he held up something with a gloved hand, "got onto MY THREE-THOUSAND DOLLAR LOVESEAT?!"

Risa sat up groggily and squinted with bleary eyes at the object in question. Suddenly she screamed and backed away quickly across her bed, flattening herself against the wall.

"That's a…Ohmahgawd, dad, EWWWW!" She shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. "EWEWEWEW get it away from me! It's got stuff all over it! OH THAT IS NASTY!"

Mr. Harada huffed and turned on his heel, making a quick exit to get away from the hysterical girl. He stopped at the doorway and glared at her once more.

"NO MORE PARTIES!" He spat, grabbing the doorknob and slamming it shut.


End file.
